<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322361">Shattered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Tumblr Prompt, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam endures yet another one of the many tortures in the Cage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Written for a prompt on tumbr by @whumpster-dumpster: Whumper grinding the sole of their boot into the side of the Whumpee's battered face, effectively pinning their head to the floor.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam collapsed. Lucifer had beaten him for the millionth time, leaving him bruised, bleeding, and broken. He tried to drag himself away, but to add insult to injury, Lucifer <em>stepped on him</em>. He ground the sole of his boot against the side of Sam’s swollen, bloodied face, pinning his head to the floor. He screamed, voice muffled as his jaw was forced into a crooked position and his lips were pushed against the bottom of the Cage.</p>
<p>“Save that lovely voice, Sammy,” Lucifer crooned. “We’re just getting started.”</p>
<p>Sam never saw the boot that was slammed into his back, shattering the middle of his spine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>